Messing Everything Up
by Pixiu
Summary: Where everything is and isn't like the manga or the anime. Haruhi x Host Club, however certain scenes may focus mainly on one particular pairing. Just depends on the situations. Characters may be OOC. Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Rated T just to be safe. Ratings may change. Being posted under new fic called, "i'm driving too fast, i'm driving too far".
1. Prologue

**A/N: I deliberately changed the names of the country, as this is an au. If it is hard to understand what they are, they are: Japan, France, Canada, and England (a.k.a Great Britain). Also, the names are organized alphabetically, and the schools mentioned are of my creation. However, the Ouran Academy is the actual place for the high school. By the way, I do not mean to offend anyone in anyway. I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

In the island of Japaka, there were many well known families. These were the elites; the best of the best. This group had connections (some with more connections than others). These connections could be located in Franala, Canaara, Englaana (also known as Great Britaasa), and other countries.

In the elite group, there were six major families (Fujioka, Haninozuka, Hitachiin, Morinozuka, Ootori, and Suoh) that were known as the Ultimate Ones. They were the ones to revere, honor, and perhaps fear. After the agreement of the families …. Well, I'll get to that in a moment. But first, the families!

The Fujiokas were well known for their ability at manipulating laws and decrees to help out in any case they were given. The law firm, which really was a massive law empire, was known as the Fujioka Plaintiff. They had massive connections, as well as ones with the other five Ultimate Ones. Even though they were a firm that made huge profits, they would refuse to help those that went against their beliefs and ethics. The Fujioka Plaintiff was also simply a subset of Fujioka Business, which reaches into other fields, though law was the field they excelled at in comparison to the other Ultimate Ones. (Incidentally, the Fujiokas were huge LGBTQ+ supporters.)

The Haninozukas dominated the martial arts and other military forces, along with a fellow Ultimate One. People feared and respected the Haninozukas for their strength and prowess. This specific Ultimate One taught their skills under the company called the Haninozuka Warriors. This group was the Haninozukas' largest territory under the Haninozuka Conglomerate. They had deep connections within the martial art community. Though they commanded fear and respect from many people, those chose to them (really, it was just the other Ultimate Ones) knew that the Haninozuka family was incredibly nice.

The Hitachiins' name was very well known, especially in the fashion industry. The designer clothes and shoes that the family created were not cheap. However, their fashion company, 'Hitachiin Fashion', created those items such that the quality and avant-garde‒ness of their clothes outweighed the price tag, leaving even the frugal of frugals impressed. The Hitachiins also had a smaller sphere of influence, though not quite as large as fashion—technology. These two companies, both fashion and technology, were all under the Hitachiin Corporation name. The Hitachiins also used their technology to help certain people (along with making massive profits from consumers), and always had at least one fashion show, per season, that incorporated technology with at least one outfit.

From the Haninozukas came the Morinozukas. The Morinozukas had always served the Haninozukas for centuries, which is perhaps where they had learned martial arts (they co-dominated the art of fighting and martial arts with the Haninozukas). After a marriage between the two families, there no longer was a master-servant relationship. They, too, offered martial art help, much like the Haninozukas. This existed under Morinozuka Security, which provided top security and martial art lessons to those who either needed protection (and were willing to pay), or simply wanted to learn the art. The money made from Morinozuka Security exceeded the amount of money combined that other categories from the same main company, Morinozuka Estate, made.

The Ootoris controlled the medical aspects of the world. Ootori Medication helped invent several medications that saved millions of lives during an epidemic. They built waterparks, spas, and more, all in the hopes that it would help a person's health, as well as generating a profit. The Ootoris had a huge security army, designed to protect the family. They had deep connections, including the other Ultimate Ones, which enable them to get what they wanted, as well as helping them intimidate rivals. Ootori Medication was the major part of the Ootori Group, however, the Ootoris did have companies in other areas. The Ootoris were ruthless, but were fair (for the most part). The respect they inspired made them very powerful, and it was fitting that they were an Ultimate One.

The Suohs had most (if not all) of Japaka's education system under their control, through the company Suoh Tutelage. They dominated here, and headed the elites' private schools: Ouran Private School (an elementary school), Ouran Institute (a middle school), and Ouran Academy (a high school). All of this was under Suoh Enterprises as well. The Suoh Enterprises was an empire that mainly focused on education. However, they did have domains in other spheres of interest. The patriarch, Suoh Yuzuru, originally had an illegitimate son with Anne-Sophie de Grantaine, and was subjected to much controversy. How Yuzuru managed to convince his stern, strict mother, Suoh Shizue, to allow him to take on Anne-Sophie as his spouse, and Tamaki as a legitimate heir will be explained in the next chapter ….

* * *

A/N: Comment and Review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrangement

**A/N: Polygamy is not actually legal in Japan, as of now, which is why I changed the place/the whole Earth.**

* * *

When the Fujiokas had a daughter, all of the other Ultimate Ones plotted to arrange a marriage between their already-born sons and the one girl. Well, of course, the Fujiokas refused all the offers. Their precious daughter, essentially, marrying already? An outrage! However, one Ultimate One family mentioned that it would be in all of their best interests for their kids to engage in polygamy. After all, if six major companies (all from different areas of interests) merged through marriage, they would have a lot of power and money. Plus the alliances between the families would be much more stronger.

The main issue for Suoh Yuzuru, was that Tamaki was an illegitimate heir, so the whole merger idea would not have benefited him. However Suoh Shizue quickly realized that the merger would actually work towards their benefit (well, really for all the Ultimate Ones), and promptly gave permission for Yuzuru to marry Anne-Sophie de Grantaine. Now that Anne-Sophie was the spouse of Yuzuru, Tamaki was a legitimate heir. Yuzuru agreed to the marriage plan.

Ootori Yoshio nearly objected, but at the prospects of the benefits, he, too, quickly agreed to the idea.

The Morinozukas were only willing to join, as long as the Haninozukas would agree to the merger, and vice versa. However, they relented to the plan.

Hitachiin Yuzuha and her husband were the ones who proposed the plan. They wanted the their sons to be loved for who they really were, and felt that the Fujioka family's daughter would do just that. So it was obvious that they would agree.

The most hesitant of the families was the Fujiokas. As it was their daughter in the center of the whole thing, it made sense that their would be very cautious. However, once being assured, and reassured, that the families' sons wouldn't hurt their daughter, they relented.

This entire process took a little over a year, so Fujioka Haruhi, and Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru were one, Ootori Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki were two, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi were three by the time the agreement from the families was finalized. It was announced to the public, which excited newspapers and news stations. The Ultimate Ones managed to subdue the excitement with their influence, and decided to leave only a few news articles and interview videos (just in case one of their heirs came across it). It would be a tad less awkward if the kids did it, in comparison to the scenario in which the adults started up the conversation.

(Yoshio believed that his son would eventually find the information first, research it, and quietly ask his father. And then Yoshio would end the conversation quickly, and Kyoya would hopefully be obedient enough to let go of the topic.)

And so, Haruhi became engaged to Mitsukuni, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Tamaki, (all ridiculously young).

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably a sucky chapter. Oh well.**

 **Comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day of School

**A/N: Our little babies are going to elementary school! *Cries***

 **I do want y'all to realize that Hikaru and Kaoru are going to be living in their own bubble until middle school. So we won't be seeing them majorly for quite a while.**

* * *

It was silent in the limo, except for the game music coming from Hikaru's _Game Boy_ , and the occasional victory noises.

Haruhi sighed. Couldn't she go to school without going in the same vehicle as the Hitachiin twins? They would glare at her through suspicious eyes, unnerving her. She glanced out the window.

Her parents, as well as the Hitachiins, had insisted upon them carpooling. Haruhi understood that is was good environmentally, but that seemed to be the last thing on the adults' minds. They were going on about being friends, but talking to the Hitachiin boys was like talking to a brick wall. They (the twins and the brick wall) both showed no emotion, made talking quite strange, and gave no answer. In short, there really was no point in talking to them.

The limo halted, and someone opened the car door. Kaoru and Hikaru were the first to exit. Haruhi quickly checked her bag to make sure she had everything, and left the car.

Her first thought was that the school was fancy. But not by much, in comparison to her own house. It seemed that Ouran Private School had done a lot of things to prepare for the oncoming students.

Haruhi took a deep breath. Here goes nothing ….

* * *

Kuze was talking to his friends, when he saw a cute six-year-old girl walk in.

He was in awe.

He was intrigued.

He was impressed

…

He was in love.

Now, it may seem odd that Haruhi wasn't in Class 1ーA, and instead in Class 1ーC, but the school could not officially make the classes, until after the first week. That was when the school would get the grades the students made (the decision on what a student would be placed in is based on grades and family status). So, of course, not everybody was in the right class. However, it made no sense that Haruhi was in Class 1ーC. After all, Haruhi was one of the Ultimate Ones! Her status, alone, should have secured her in Class 1ーA.

When Haruhi got back home, her parents rushed to drag her along to a meeting with the other Ultimate families. Turns out they had also brought their own kids aw well, as the business talk had something to do with the kids (I wonder what that's all about…). So when the parents go ask Haruhi and the Hitachiin brothers about the class they had together, she didn't understand what they were talking about (nor did the twins).

"Huh? Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Eh? Haruhi ー"

"ー isn't in our class!"

"Sweetie," one of the mom cooed, "you mean you aren't in Class 1ーA?"

She glares at the head, Suoh Yuzuru.

Haruhi looks up, confusion swirling in her large, chocolate orbs. "I'm in Class 1ーC. What about Class 1ーA?

…

"Excuse us," Haruhi's mother, Fujioka Kotoko, managed to grit out. "It seems that _someone_ here has made a mistake."

With that, all the mothers and fathers of the families ushered the seven kids out the door, and into the another room.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Comment and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Friends

**A/N: Kyoya and Haruhi friendship! To all the KyoHaru: fear not! This entire story is Haruhi x Host Club. I just think that they all deserve Haruhi. But sometimes, I'll be like, 'Tamaki, what the hell is wrong with you? Note to self: ignore the TamaHaru fics.' Of course, I go back to them eventually (don't worry! TamaHaru will show up … eventually). Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

'Bunch of idiots here,' thought Kyoya.

The boy was sulking in a chair — there wasn't much to do. He wasn't allowed to bring his laptop to the Suoh's place, and was asked by his father to befriend the son, Suoh Tamaki. After seeing the boy, Kyoya kept his distance. Tamaki was clearly under some effects of a disease known as Too-Much-Joy Syndrome.

He looked at the heir of the Morinozuka company. Takashi, he presumed that was the one, was quite tall, and seemed to be guarding a blond boy. He assumed that this was Mitsukuni. It was an odd pair, but they work seamlessly.

The twins were on one of their many game consoles. They were absorbed to the point where they did not acknowledge anyone, including Tamaki.

And the girl …

'That must be Haruhi,' Kyoya thought.

She seemed just as bored and uninterested as he was, so he made his way over to her. It would do some good to the Ootori Group if he ended up marrying Haruhi.

Funnily enough, that was what the grownups were talking about.

Most of the mothers, including Tamaki's, were yelling at Yuzuru. The only calm one seemed to be Kotoko.

"All right! I get it! This wasn't a good play on my par. It endangers the marriage contract," muttered Yuzuru.

"Well," Kotoko delicately placed down the teacup she was sipping from. A frown marred her face. "It is more of the fact, to me anyways, that Haruhi is in Class 1ーC. I was sure that her being a Fujioka, alone, would have qualified her for Class 1ーA. It is a mistake small enough that I can forgive and overlook, but should this happen again …."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. The others knew what would happen. Haruhi was the whole reason there was a contract, and a meeting. With her, there was nothing.

Meanwhile ...

"So, what do you think of the others?"

"What about them?"

"Their personalities and such."

"Well, Tamaki-senpai is loud and energetic. The twins are … very in their own world. Takashi-senpai and Mitsukuni-senpai are very close and very protective of each other…. Why do you ask, Kyoya-senpai?"

"No reason, Haruhi."

Kyoya glanced around. So Haruhi was very similar thought-wise. Good to know that he most likely be compatible with his future wife. But first, they needed to be friends.

"... Haruhi?"

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Are we friends?"

…

"Do you want to be?"

"Perhaps."

"Well then, yeah, I guess so."

* * *

 **A/N: Seven-year-old Kyoya already thinking of the future!**

 **This was just a tiny bit of fluff. I realized that this was like comparing a grain of sugar to a pile of cotton candy. It isn't real fluff. Comment and review.**


	5. Chapter 4: More Friends

**A/N: **Spoiler Alert** Tamaki and Kyoya are now gonna be friends! And Haruhi will be introduced to Tamaki. Kuze will ask Haruhi out, and fail (just cuz Haruhi doesn't understand). Also, Kuze is apparently a year older than Kyoya.**

 **There is probably a one year difference from the last chapter.**

* * *

Tamaki woke to the blinding light of the sun. With a start, he ran to his closet. He was late! Quickly rushing to get his clothes on and to eat, he waved good-bye to his mother, and hurled himself into the car like a torpedo.

At school, Tamaki saw a dark-haired boy with glasses bent over a laptop.

Kyoya!

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Hey!" Tamaki shouted.

Kyoya looked up and promptly groaned. That idiot blond was too energetic.

"Tamaki," he greeted.

"Wanna be friends?"

"No."

"Okay," Tamaki looked unfazed by Kyoya's dark mood, "Then let's go to that cafe I saw. You have to go. C'mon! You can bring a friend."

Kyoya looked at Tamaki.

' _Father would want me to go_ ,' thought Kyoya. Well, if he had to go, he would need to do something first ….

"Give me a minute."

* * *

Kuze was nervous. He was going to ask out Haruhi! (Even though he was, what? Nine-years-old?)

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" he blurted out.

Haruhi blinked. Kuze didn't know what she was thinking.

' _Oh god. What if she thinks I'm sort of stalker._ ' Kuze started to panic.

"I barely know you. Why would I go outside with you?" questioned Haruhi. ' _Mother always said to never go out with strangers, especially without bodyguards_ ,' she thought to herself. ' _Kidnapping was always a possibility_.'

' _Oh_.'

Kuze breathed a sigh of relief. There was still hope. He offered, "The let's get to know each other. We can go to a cafe I saw."

"... You do know that I will get to know you anyway, right? This is school. They're gonna make us get to know a bit about everyone," Haruhi said.

Before Kuze could say something, someone beat him to the punch.

"Haruhi."

Said-person turned to see Kyoya walking towards her.

"Oh. Hi Kyoya-senpai. This is Kuze-senpai," she introduced.

Kyoya looked at the other boy, noting the name. He would have to find the last name to know of the family. It shouldn't be to hard, as the two boys were in the same grade. Kyoya just needed to make sure there was no competition. (Hello! Future wife on the line!)

"Hello, Kuze."

"Hi, Kyoya."

…

"So, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said, in order to break the awkward silence. "What brings you here?"

Kyoya replied, "I need you to come me to a cafe. I'll pick you up after school."

"Okay." It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. Kyoya was very stubborn, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Kuze's eye twitched. So Haruhi was okay with going with Kyoya to a cafe, but not with him? What does Kyoya have that he doesn't? Was it his looks? Perhaps Kyoya intimidated her? Whatever it was, it pissed Kuze off.

* * *

"Kyoya-sempai, where are we going?"

"Hm…."

Dang it! He forgot to ask Tamaki for the address. How the heck is supposed to find the place?!

' _But_ ,' Kyoya conceded, ' _there really is no loss_.'

When they turned the corner, they saw an excited Tamaki waving frantically at them. Behind both parties was a group of bodyguards, who eyed each other.

"Kyoya! It is so good to see you. How have you been? I've been doing fine. I …." Kyoya tuned him out.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Haruhi took out her phone.

"Hello? This is Haruhi …. Mom? ... Yeah …. Okay …. Mhm …."

"And who is this, Kyoya?" Tamaki stage-whispered. Another friend!

"This, Tamaki, is Fujioka Haruhi." Kyoya sipped some of tea that he had just ordered. He decided that his sister could make better tea.

"... Sorry guys. Mom wants me back home," Haruhi explained. As she spoke, a limo pulled up besides them. "That'll be my ride. Bye Kyoya-senpai. Bye, uh,..."

"Tamaki," Kyoya introduced.

At the same time, Tamaki blurted out, "Tamaki"

"Bye Tamaki-senpai." And with that, she left.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to go as well," Kyoya said, looking down at his non-existent watch. "I have an appointment I need to get to. Good-bye Tamaki."

"Byeeeee Kyoya! This was fun! Let's do this more often!" Tamaki cheerful said, oblivious to the watch that never existed on Kyoya's wrist.

* * *

 **A/N: Heeelloo longer chapter! Comment and review**


	6. Chapter 5: Recesses, Teeth and Oranges

**A/N: So…. I know that I said I wouldn't introduce Kaoru or Hikaru, until middle school (this is somewhere in my A/Ns or tags), but I changed my mind. Instead, we'll do a quick, and I mean quick, POV from their view. I think I made it terrible though. The later POVs will hopefully be better. But they still won't be seriously introduced until later (next chapter maybe? Or the chapter after that?) Also, remember that Kyoya doesn't know that Yoshio (his father) has appointed him as the next CEO, so he will be working quite hard.**

 **A year has past.**

* * *

Recess.

Truly, the most useless part of school. There was no point in having a break. Hikaru and Kaoru had that all the time in class. The only thing of use, was that recess provided great form of entertainment. He and Kaoru would apply commentary to each moment they found amusing.

To themselves, of course.

"... And there," murmured Kaoru, "is a lion that, quite honestly, is a house cat in disguise. It could join the circus. Notice its foolish attributes."

Hikaru continued, in a whisper. "The idiot chases after a boy in glasses. Perhaps he is interested in Glasses. The poor sap."

"Indeed. And look. A hug fest has broken out between the two. Seems rather one-sided, don't you agree, Hika?" Kaoru said.

"Yep."

These boys in question where none other than Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Look, Kyoya!" exclaimed Tamaki, as he squeezed the life out of Kyoya. "I lost my tooth!"

"Do you think that the Tooth Fairy will come?" Tamaki asked, worriedly. He quickly brightened. "Of course she will! That's her job: to give money so she can take your tooth."

' _Money?'_

Maybe collecting baby teeth could be beneficial in his attempt at convincing his father to let him become the head of the Ootori Group when he gets older. Perhaps he could convince the other kids in the vicinity that the Tooth Fairy isn't real. It would, however, be too icky and gross, not to mention unsanitary, to deal with all the teeth.

' _Nevermind,_ ' Kyoya decided. ' _The profits and merits are too small compared to the losses. Ah! There's Haruhi!'_

"Excuse me, Tamaki," Kyoya said, as he extracted himself from Tamaki's arms. "I see Haruhi."

"Haruhi?! Where?" Tamaki excitedly whirled around, and searched the courtyard for the younger female student. He had taken a liking on Haruhi after their first meeting at the cafe, and proceeded to ask Haruhi to go out on many fun, and random, excursions, to which most requests were accepted. "My darling friend is here? I cannot find her. Wait! There she walks! Haruhi! Haruhi! Over here, Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed,and walked over to the jumping blond, who was waving his arm so fast, it was merely a blur. Next to him was Kyoya, who was adjusting his glasses.

"Hello Tamaki-senpai. Hello Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi respectfully greeted them.

"Haruhi! My tooth! See?"

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai. I see."

"Haruhi, my darling child," Tamaki proclaimed, "there is no need for senpai—"

"Child? You aren't that much older than me, Tamaki-senpai, and in fact, you are a child. You're only nine years old," interrupted Haruhi.

"Haruhi! What have I _always_ said about '-senpai'?" scolded Tamaki, wagging his finger and ignoring the rest of her statement. "I have told you a million times not to call me that."

"Actually, Tamaki," Kyoya stated, "you have never mentioned that. This was the first time you said that."

In an instant, Tamaki crouched into what was to be his first of many Corner Woes, though this wasn't in a corner. He was muttering, "Kyo-Kyo is being mean…."

Kyoya could only sigh, while Haruhi shook her head.

* * *

Nearby (and I really mean nearby), Kuze was proudly showing off the fruit that had caught his attention — orange.

"... so as you can see, the peel of the orange," Kuze said to his captivated audience that was mainly made up of girls, "is actually quite healthy, and very beneficial."

"Here," he held out a piece of the peel to a girl. "Try it."

"I would advise against that, Miss," Kyoya said. He had overheard the conversation, or rather presentation, and decided to drag Haruhi along with him. "I could be covered in pesticides, or other potentially harmful chemicals that could be quite detrimental to the human body."

The big vocabulary words Kyoya used had intrigued the girls. No nine-year-old had spoken so eloquently. By turning their attention towards Kyoya, he ended up continuing to talk about the benefits of an orange. And Kuze was not happy.

"... but I'm sure Kuze already knew this," Kyoya said, turning and smiling towards Kuze.

Kuze was fuming.

"O-of course I knew that," he angrily shouted. How dare Kyoya insinuate otherwise! How dare Kyoya do this! Embarrassing him, in front of Haruhi, no less. The ten-year-old boy stormed out of the courtyard, as fast as his small legs could take him.

* * *

 **A/N: The orange scene actually happened in the manga, but it was in Kindergarten, at the age of six, though. It was one of the reasons Kuze hated Kyoya in the manga, especially because the orange came from his family's business. According to Kuze, Kyoya had knifed Kuze's six-year-old self, and salted the wound. I just fast forwarded it to a later time.**

 **Also, I think I'm going to skip to the graduation scene of the elementary school next chapter. I don't want to stay in elementary school for six years. (For all unaware, in the manga, it stated that the first six years is elementary school, the next three are in Junior High, and the last three years of school (not including college or university) are in Senior High.)**

 **Guys, please comment and review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Graduation and Dandelions

**A/N: This is gonna be full out a graduation scene. There is gonna be a scene for Honey and Mori's graduation, Kyoya and Tamaki's, and lastly, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi's.**

 **We will witness Honey and Mori's in this chapter. This is the graduation from the elementary only!**

* * *

"Mooooom, why—"

"—do we—"

"—have to go?" the twins whined.

Kaoru continued, "It isn't even _our_ graduation."

"Yeah. There's no point in going to some stupid event filled with stupid people," complained Hikaru.

"Nonsense," their mother, Hitachiin Yuzuha, said airily. "I want my sons to meet more people. Your friends will be there."

"My friend—," Hikaru said, hugging Kaoru.

"—is right here," Kaoru finished, hugging his twin tightly.

"Oh dear," Yuzuha said, quite worried that her sons were not friends with any of the other Ultimate Ones' heirs.

' _Perhaps I can introduce them to Mitsukuni and Takashi. They_ are _graduating this year_ ,' thought Yuzuha.

* * *

Haruhi fidgeted in her seat. Of all things she could have worn, why a dress? Her mom couldn't have let her wear some dress pants instead? It wasn't that she hated the dress. It was very pretty, but Haruhi prefered less girly attire. Haruhi was curious though; what _was_ the point in going the graduation ceremony? She was not graduating, and Kyoya and Tamaki had their ceremony next year. So what was the reason?

Haruhi got her answer five minutes after the ceremony had ended.

"Haruhi," Fujioka Kotoko beckoned her daughter forwards towards two boys: one blond and one with dark-hair. Behind them were, whom Haruhi presumed to be, their parents. "I want you to meet these two fine young gentlemen. This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi."

"Hello Mitsukuni-senpai. Hello Takashi-senpai," Haruhi greeted.

"Awww, Haru-chan! You can call me Honey!" Honey beamed in a cutesy way. Then he shrunk back, remembering that he was suppose to be tough, and have strong self-discipline. (He had decided to no longer be cute awhile back in order to create stronger willpower).

"Call me Mori," rumbled Mori. Haruhi had to tilt her head back — Mori was quite tall.

"Okay."

"Hello Haruhi." Kyoya.

"Hello Kyoya-senpai. Ootori-san. Ootori-san." She bowed respectfully to both Kyoya's father and mother.

"You look very pretty in that dress,"Kyoya remarked.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu."

But before she could say anything else, her name was called by none other than Tamaki.

"Haruhi!"

"Hello Tamaki-senpai."

"My dearest friend," Tamaki started, "it is so nice to see you. I wondered if you would show up, and lo and behold! You are here! And Haruhi, where did you get that dress? It looks magnificent on you! Indeed, no flower, nor any other object, could ever compare to your beauty. It is not every day a beautiful maiden, like yourself, is born. I am blessed that you …."

"He's quite the charmer," Kotoko whispered, with a smile. "I do wonder what he will be like when he gets older."

"Who do you wonder about, Kotoko?" asked Yuzuha. She had just spotted the other Ultimate families, and had dragged her two sons, along with her husband.

"Tamaki," Anne-Sophie, Tamaki's mother, sighed. "That boy. He's so innocent. He's going to break hearts when he get older."

"All of our kids are going to leave broken hearts in their wake," pointed out Kyoya's mother. "Haruhi already has."

"How do you know that?" Kotoko curiously asked. She had never heard such things, and wondered how someone outside of the family could possibly know about stuff about Haruhi that she, herself, did not.

"Kyoya. He said that at least three boys in the past month have confessed, only to be shot down. Apparently, Haruhi didn't understand, nor realize, what they were saying, and ended up inadvertently breaking their hearts. It is quite unfortu— what _is_ Tamaki doing?" Kyoya's mother asked, amused with her son's friend's actions.

Indeed, there was no stranger sight: Tamaki bent down on one knee, as if he was about to propose.

"... and so, my darling Haruhi, I am devoted to you and you only, and shall forever be in your servitude," announced Tamaki.

"Eh, I don't really need a servant right now Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said, unaware of her mother realizing how the poor lovesick boys must have been rejected by her daughter. Although, Tamaki wasn't exactly confessing his love ….

"Regardless, I will alway be there, willing to serve you in any way possible," Tamaki boldly stated.

"Incidentally," and he look at Honey and Mori, intrigued, "who are you two handsome men?"

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni. You can call me Honey. And this," he motioned towards Mori, "is Morinozuka Takashi. You can call him Mori." His stiff posture contrasted greatly with his earlier interaction with Haruhi.

"Ah! I've heard about the Haninozuka family and the Morinozuka family," said Tamaki, nodding his head thoughtfully. "You both are cousins, right?"

"Yes," Honey said stiffly. It hurt him to not be cute-like, but a Haninozuka needed discipline.

"And what are _your_ names?" Tamaki directed his attention towards the twins.

"Who are _you_?" Hikaru, who was on the right ride, asked brusquely.

"I am Suoh Tamaki! Now, tell me who you are!" Tamaki, essentially, demanded.

"I'm Hirotaka Kojuro, and that's Hirokazu," said Kaoru from the left.

Haruhi sighed, "The one on the left is Hitachiin Kaoru, and the one on the right is Hitachiin Hikaru, Tamaki."

She was so busy telling Tamaki which twin was who, that she missed the look of shock both the twins and their parents wore.

"Look!" Tamaki squealed. "Dandelions!"

"There are seven," he said with wonder. "It must be fate."

"Face set with determination, he handed all the other Ultimate heirs the plant, though the Hitachiin twins were more reluctant to accept their dandelion. "Make a wish everyone!"

' _I wish_ ,' Hikaru thought, bored already, ' _that I'll never need to deal with this again_.'

' _I wish_ ,' Kaoru thought, ' _that I could figure out how that girl could tell the two of us apart._ '

' _I wish to be the heir of the Ootori Group_.'

' _I wish I could have an unlimited amount of cake_.'

' _I wish Mitsukuni will always be safe_.'

' _I wish that my precious Haruhi will never leave me_.'

' _I wish that we could all be friends_.'

They blew the white plant, releasing the seeds. (The twins promptly blew theirs in Tamaki's face.)

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure the wishes were completely off from the characters were thinking. (Could any of you guys guess who wished what? Well other than Hikaru and Kaoru.)**

 **I used a generator to get the fake last name and first names Kaoru used. I don't mean to offend anyone if I made a mistake.**

 **Comment and Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Cakes

**A/N: Now it's time to do Kyoya and Tamaki's graduation scene. Remember that the Ultimate Ones are trying to get their heirs to like each other, so Honey and Mori will be back for the last two graduations, and Kyoya and Tamaki will be back for the last one.**

 **You may be seeing more KyoHaru for bit, in comparison to the other pairings, because they were friends first, and Haruhi hasn't really gotten to know the other hosts. I will move into other pairings later on, so all those fans that like other pairings, do not fear! (Also, poor Honey can't be cute for a bit. He'll retain his cuteness when Tamaki forms the Host Club, and approaches Honey. I promise. After all, it** ** _was_** **in the anime. I have decided that I will draw scenes from mainly the anime.)**

 **Don't forget that Junior High is the same thing as a middle school.**

 **Finally, I don't mean to offend anyone when I say that Ouran Institute sounds like a medical facility.**

* * *

He done it. He had graduated from elementary school. He, Ootori Kyoya, would now leave Ouran Private School and head on to Ouran Institute. Shame it sounded like some sort of medical facility. And he should know.

Even though Kyoya was ready to enter Junior High, he did note that there were son cons. But most of those were minor and insignificant, except for one: Haruhi. His friend (and perhaps crush, though Kyoya refused to believe that he could be harboring any sort of feelings, other than platonic friendship ones, towards his good friend) would not be be there at Ouran Institute.

Kyoya could remember the earlier graduation ceremony at Ouran Private School ….

" _Kyoya!"_

 _The eleven-year-old boy turned to find Tamaki shaking him._

" _We did it! We have officially graduated! I can't wait for next year! Oh," and suddenly Tamaki's face fell, "but there won't be Haruhi. A year without my darling child?"_

" _What ever am I to do?" he wailed._

" _Calm down, Tamaki." Kyoya removed his friend's hands from his shoulders, and pushed his glasses up with his index finger and middle finger. "It is only a year. If you are as close to her, as you say are, I don't think she will reject the idea of hanging out with you out of school."_

 _Tamaki's eyes began to water. "Mon ami, you are brilliant! Why did I not think of that before?"_

" _... Perhaps it is because you are incapable of thinking ideas, such as these?" Kyoya suggested, but the blond did not hear him._

" _Haruhi!" Tamaki bounded over to Haruhi, who was talking to Honey and Mori._

 _Kyoya sighed, shook his head, and followed his friend. He smiled when he saw Haruhi._

 _Haruhi had woken him up earlier that morning, per Kyoya's request. Waking up early after spending the night awake till the next morning was no easy task, especially for Kyoya. Surprisingly, Kyoya was not grouchy towards Haruhi, when she woke him up, in the slightest (yes, Kyoya. Very surprising, indeed…)._

 _Kyoya was known to be mean and grouchy when woken up early, so the maids had sighed with relief when the boy was in an agreeable mood when they knocked on his bedroom door_

 _He greeted Haruhi. "Hello Haruhi."_

" _Hello Kyoya-senpai. Tamaki-senpai." She nodded her head in Tamaki's direction. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and I were just talking about cakes."_

" _Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Cakes?"_

 _Mori confirmed it. "Cakes."_

" _Haru-chan mentioned how she likes strawberries," Honey said, shrugging his shoulders. "I told her that I like strawberries, as well. I also told her that I especially like strawberry cake."_

" _Well," Honey said thoughtfully, "I like any cake, to be honest."_

 _He smiled. A smile filled with cuteness, but just as quickly as it showed, it disappeared just as fast._

" _Look Haruhi!" Everyone looked at Tamaki, who had spoken. "There's Hikaru and Kaoru! Come one, Haruhi! Let's go say hi."_

" _Uh, Tamaki-senpai, I don't think the twins will like it if we go and greet them with such energy," Haruhi cautioned._

" _Don't be silly," Tamaki dismissed. "Of course they will like it!"_

 _He dragged her over to the twins. "Hello Hikaru! Hello Kaoru!"_

 _The twins ignored him._

" _Uh, hello? Hikaru? Kaoru?" Tamaki waved his hand in front their faces._

" _Go away!" Hikaru snapped. "We don't want to talk to you, moron."_

 _They left Tamaki, crouched in one of his woe poses, and Haruhi, doing her best to comfort him. Kyoya, Honey, and Mori walked over._

" _Is Tama-chan okay?" Honey asked, concerned for his friend, or rather, acquaintance._

" _He's fine," Haruhi said, bored._

" _You're right," Kyoya stated, adjusting glasses._

" _This is normal," he said dismissively. "Just merely Tamaki's usual antics."_

 _How could those terrible twins be so cruel to me," sobbed Tamaki._

" _It's okay, Tama-chan. Those two are idiots if they don't want to be friends with you," Honey comforted._

" _Yep," Mori agreed._

" _They aren't really idiots, though," Haruhi said. "Sure, they probably are in Class 5_ _ー_ _A because of their family, but they_ are _intelligent."_

 _Kyoya couldn't help bringing his hand to his face. It wasn't a facepalm (no, Ootori Kyoya was more sophisticated and refined that that). The palm never touched his face, his index finger touched the place just above the bridge of his glasses, his middle was delicately placed on the side of his nose, and his thumb rested under his eyebrow. He sighed._

'That wasn't what Honey meant, Haruhi,' _he thought._

 _It was strange to have such a blunt friend who usually interpreted statements (or questions, take your pick) in the way it was not meant to be interpreted as. And yet … it was refreshing. It probably was great practice for Kyoya._

 _If Haruhi interpreted something in the other way, then there, clearly, was a loophole. Any negotiations (read coercion, and blackmail) Kyoya might come up with could not have any loopholes, or Kyoya might lose a deal. And an Ootori never loses._

 _He was brought back to Earth, courtesy of Tamaki._

" _I'm so concerned for you, Haruhi." Tamaki violently shook the girl's shoulders. "How will you survive school with such shady twins?!"_

" _Relax, senpai. I'll be fine," Haruhi said._

" _No, you won't be fine," sobbed Tamaki._

Kyoya sighed. Would he really have to deal with this over-dramatic fool next year?

* * *

 **A/N: Comment and review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Dresses and Boredom

**A/N: Finally! The twins and Haruhi's graduation. I'm never doing this again….**

 **Also, I'm sorry for not updating quickly.**

* * *

' _What should I wear?'_

Haruhi sighed. There was a one hundred percent chance that she would have to wear a dress. It was, unfortunately, a requirement. Not that there was anything wrong with wearing a dress, but she prefered pants over skirts and dresses anyday.

She looked at the handout given to her in class that detailed everything she and her parents would need to know for the upcoming ceremony. Maybe if she could find some exception, or loophole … then maybe, just _maybe_ , she could wear some other sort of formal attire.

Haruhi glanced at her school uniform, which hanged in her massive closet. She was lucky that her parents managed to get her the suit the boys in her class wore, as the required uniform, over the dress the girls wore.

Haruhi returned her gaze back to the handout. ' _Let's see if I can find a loophole …._ '

 _In honor of our students graduating Ouran Private School, we ask the families of these students to come and join us in our cele—_

' _Nope,_ ' she thought. ' _Wrong paragraph_.'

Haruhi quickly skimmed through the handout until she found what she was looking for.

 _Dress code: Both girls and boys are required to wear formal clothes. Girls MUST wear a dress, and boys MUST wear a suit and tie. No exceptions_.

"Huh," Haruhi thought aloud. "I _could_ wear a dress as a top…."

" _Oh Haruhi!"_

"But Dad probably wouldn't let me," grumbled Haruhi. Then she sighed. She'll accept her fate, as long as the dress was practical.

"Look Haruhi!" Her dad barged into her room. "It's a gift from the Hitachiins Yuzuha designed it with you in mind."

He lifted up a pale pink dress. The finest materials used to created _one_ dress.

A Hitachiin design and creation.

 _Perfection_ in simpler terms.

Like all of her other clothes, it would fit like it was made for her. Well, it was. Actually, all of her clothes were custom-designed, and were all from the Hitachiins.

So Haruhi accepted, grudgingly, the article of clothing and shooed her father out the door.

* * *

"We are so honored to have these brilliant students walk our halls …."

Haruhi zoned out. How on earth did this guy make something out of nothing? Actually, the real question was….

' _How long was it since he began talking?'_ Haruhi wondered. He had been blabbing about the importance of the school, how it came to be, ecetera, ecetera. It was only now that he started to talk about the students, themselves. It must have been three hours since the start of the ceremony, and she was getting hot and itchy.

The students wore their formal attire under their graduation robes. They would shed the expensive robes after the actual ceremony. The formal attire was for the afterparty.

"And now, let us commence the graduation ceremony!" announced their principal.

' _Finally,'_ Haruhi thought. The thought of getting out of the sweaty, albeit expensive, graduation robes brought massive relief for the brunette.

"Arakawa Saionji."

She could almost feel the fresh air on her skin.

"Asahi Goemon."

Maybe her parents will take her to a restaurant to eat sushi. She loved sushi, especially with ootoro.

Lost in thought (many names had been already called up), Haruhi nearly missed her name being called out.

"Fujioka Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up, startled. Was it her already? She must have really been lost in her thoughts.

She walked up, towards the principal, said, thanked him, took the certificate that said that she had graduated, and went back to her seat.

As the principal continued to announce more names, she glanced to where her parents were. Surrounding them were all the other Ultimate families and bodyguards. Haruhi could see Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki.

"Hitachiin Hikaru."

' _That's odd,_ ' Haruhi thought, furrowing her brows. ' _Why is Kaoru getting Hikaru's certificate?'_

Then she shrugged her shoulders. It _was_ none of her business, but when she had the chance to talk to them about it, Haruhi decided that she would ask them.

"Hitachiin Kaoru."

The twin of said person went up in Kaoru's stead.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Honey walked to Haruhi, with a gleam in his eyes. "Father says that we can go out to have cake, to celebrate your graduation. Your parents already agreed to it.

"And we can get strawberry cake!" he tacked on.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai, but I don't really think it's necessary to blow up my graduation."

"Please?" Honey brought in his puppy eyes, so set on changing Haruhi's mind that he forgot to his resolution. "Takashi, Tama-chan, and Kyo-chan have already to agreed to come. We plan on asking Hika-chan and Kao-chan, but they might decline the offer. Pleeease?"

"Well, I guess I _could_ go," amended Haruhi, unable to resist Honey's power.

"Yaaay!" cheered Honey.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Sorry, but I'm not showing the bakery scene-thing. (I will say that Hikaru and Kaoru told that Honey that they would not attend)**

 **Haruhi's dress (Remember that she is, like, 10 years old currently):** **.**


	10. Chapter 9: A New Club

**A/N: Okay, I lied. You know how I said that I'd do some sort of scene before Honey and Mori's graduation, and their own? Weeeell, about that … yeah, that ain't happening. I miss the Host Club (it's weird not talking about their cosplay, and antics together.) So, in this chapter, the beginning of the Host Club will come into creation … through my poorly executed thoughts.**

 **Also, I realized that it is very hard to have pairings that don't spend a lot of time together…. that probably explains why KyoHaru is so prominent right now. That may change, but other pairings will definitely become more prominent later on.**

 **The Ouran motto is obviously not mine, but I did add some bits in order to help suit this fanfic.**

 **(Sorry for the late updates. Expect more of them, because my ideas have a hard time translating to paper.)**

* * *

The doors flew open, and behind the oak doors was Tamaki, who was panting heavily. Kyoya, being use to Tamaki's antics, didn't even bother to glance up from his laptop.

"Honey and Mori have decided to join me," Tamaki started, dramatically laying his hand (delicately, mind you) on his forehead.

"What are you going on about?" Kyoya asked, irritated that the peace that consumed the room was gone.

"Why," Tamaki said, as though Kyoya was out of the loop, which he was. "I have decided to create a host club! I already have gotten Honey and Mori to join, and I need you two to join."

Haruhi, who had been concentrating on her homework, was not aware of her surroundings, and let out a "yes," as she had finished answering a particularly lengthy math question.

"See! Haruhi wants to join! Daddy will take extra good care of his precious daughter!"

"Who are you calling 'daughter'?" Haruhi grumbled.

Tamaki ignored her, set on his quest to convince Kyoya to join his host club.

"Mon ami, please? Who will take care of our darling daughter, Haruhi?"

"Haruhi can take care of herself," Kyoya replied, pausing his typing for a second in order to push up his glasses.

"And anyways," he added on, slightly curious. "Why did you ask Honey and Mori to join?"

"Not only is it a great way to bond and even though my face is gorgeous and handsome as is, the two may be great hosts, and we shouldn't deprive the ladies of their needs," Tamaki said.

Kyoya's glasses glinted in the light, causing a shiver to go up Tamaki's back.

"I see," he murmured.

"Our motto is," Tamaki continued, emboldened by the emerging interest from Kyoya, "'The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys' —and prettiest lady," Tamaki hastily added on, not want his 'daughter' to think too poorly of him. "'—with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who, also, have too much time on their hands.' Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

"Tamaki, that is too long a motto," Kyoya said, dismissively.

He paused. "And what would Haruhi do? Surely she wouldn't become the Host's dog."

"Haruhi? Doing commoner chores?" gasped Tamaki, horrified at the very thought. "Never!"

"Well, then, what will she do?" Kyoya replied, annoyed with the lack of planning on Tamaki's part.

"She'll stay with her daddy!"

"But then,," Haruhi interrupted. "How am I contributing to the club?"

(Actually, Haruhi did _not_ want to be apart of this club. It would just distract her from her studies. However, she was curious to see where her friend would go with this.)

"Why, you'll be helping entertain guests!"

"According to your motto, we," Kyoya said, silently signalling to Tamaki that he was onboard with the idea. "Would be entertaining young ladies. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Cosplay!"

"Hmmmm, that could work. We'll have the guests pay for the host they want to be designated with."

"Kyoya,"cried Tamaki. "We cannot let young ladies pay for our companionship!"

"The how on earth do you expect us to pay for the cosplay outfits, without reaching into our own bank accounts?"

"..."

"I thought as much." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, and started rapidly typing notes and plans for the new host club. "Incidentally, I was thinking of having you, Haruhi, as a host for boys. Many seem to like you and it would generate a lot of revenue."

It was hard admitting that, but that fact was true.

"But my studies," Haruhi protested. In the background, Tamaki moaning about how "his precious daughter's purity and innocence mustn't be corrupted".

"You'll be fine. If your grades drop — which, according to my research, is unlikely — we will relieve you from your duties. So I don't see why you can't participate."

"But—"

"No buts. Be back here tomorrow, after school ends. I'll personally make sure you get here safely."

Haruhi could, but, only grumble at her current predicament.

"So, Tamaki." Kyoya directed his attention back towards the blond. "Is it just you, me, Haruhi, Honey and Mori in this club, then?"

"Well, I was think of asking the Hitachiin twins to join."

Kyoya shook his head. Perhaps his friend had forgotten about the cold shoulder the twins gave him. Not once, but multiple times.

"Tamaki, how are you going to get them to join? They clearly don't like you."

"Mon ami, worry not! They shall be convinced!"

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, you all know what's about to go down in the next chapter… Obviously it'll be a little different from the actual storyline. I apologize for mainly putting dialogue in this chapter, and neglecting details. That should be remedied in the next chapter.**

 **Comment & review.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Twins

**A/N: This will feature the twins a lot. It will be pretty similar to the chapter and episode of the manga and anime, respectively, of Tamaki getting the two to join. At the same time, since this** ** _is_** **a fanfic, there will be slight twists, but the dialogue should hold similar content.**

* * *

"H-Hikaru?"

The girl blushed at seeing her crush. She had always liked him, but never had the courage to confess until now. She had sent him a love letter, but had never dreamed that he would actually come to the meeting place she suggested (she expected to not see him). It was actually harder than she thought; talking face-to-face with him was more of a challenge than she imagined it in her head. She shyly ducked her head at her stutter.

"I'm sorry, but… I am Kaoru," the boy said.

She looked up.

He held up a small letter.

She gasped. _That was the letter intended for Hikaru…._

"I read your letter. You must have gotten my desk confused with Hikaru's. But…." He leaned in closer, and coyly asked, "Do you think you could ever like me? Hikaru likes someone else, and I must confess, I had always thought you were cute. Whaddya say?"

The girl looked around, bashful at the confession the red-haired boy had made. Kaoru _was_ just as cute as Hikaru….

She nodded, and ducked her head once more. "If it's okay with you, Kaoru, then I am too."

The boy smirked.

"Hey Kaoru," he called out.

The girl lifted her head up in shock. Kaoru was in front of her. _How…?_

"She said she'd be fine with you!"

The mirror image of 'Kaoru' made his appearance.

"Huh?" She was confused. _What was going on?_

"This is getting old. You girls keep falling for the same thing," 'Kaoru' said.

"You're…." The girl was at a loss for words. Tears blurred her vision. How could she have been fooled?

"Hikaru? Yes," 'Kaoru' said with disdain.

"You know, if you want to be seen with us, you should change your fashion sense." The real Kaoru had made his way over to the two. "It's pathetic."

"And next time you write a love letter, make it good," the twins said.

Hikaru held up the love letter, and ripped it multiple times. They both laughed. _It was so easy to play them…._

The girl watched in horror as the remains of her confession fluttered to the ground. Tears streamed down her face, as she witnessed this act of rejection.

"You're so mean," she cried. Humiliated, she ran away. Away from the twins.

"No," Kaoru said softly. His eyes followed the retreating figure, scorn filling his and his brother's eyes. "You're the mean one."

They turned their heads at the sound of footsteps.

"There you two are," Tamaki said, only slightly aware of what had just happened. As ridiculous as he could be, Tamaki could be quite serious when he wanted, and he was very serious about having the twins as hosts in his new club. "I had an idea. Why don't you two help me make a club? Ideally I'd like to start as soon as I graduate, but the state of the next year will have to do."

"Get lost."

"We don't want to join."

"But if you _really_ want us to join, let's play—"

"— The 'Which One Is Hikaru' Game!" they said in unison.

"The rules are pretty simple. You just have to guess which one of is Hikaru."

"But you need to give the reason. You can't just randomly guess."

"And for the record, nobody has ever won." They left him, confident that he wouldn't accept, and leave them alone.

"I have one month, right?"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to him, and then to each other.

"Then, I accept."

They both shrugged their shoulders simultaneously, knowing that in the end he just be another statistic. Just another person who wouldn't, and couldn't, be able to tell _who was who_.

* * *

"I don't understand." Tamaki slumped in the chair he was sitting in. He and Kyoya were in an empty classroom, talking about plans for the club. "If the twins want people to get to know them, why would they push them away?"

"Mm." Now that the important bit of the conversation was finished, Kyoya pulled out a book to read.

Tamaki looked at his friend. "It's really hard playing the 'Which One Is Hikaru' Game with them. I think I've gotten it correct on several occasions, but they are so adamant about not getting close to anyone, that they may always tell me I'm wrong."

"Mhm."

"I don't think that they even realize that people do want to get to know them. People are just turned off by their cold attitudes."

"Mhm."

Tamaki pouted at Kyoya's lack of attentiveness. "Are you even listening to me?"

Kyoya paused his reading, but did not glance up, in order to answer the question. "Well, I hear you talking."

Satisfied, Tamaki continued talking. "They even started avoiding me, and I only have one week left. Said something about bugging them. I only showed up at their house to guess who was who!"

"That sounds like something you would do," muttered Kyoya.

"Maybe Haruhi could get them to talk to me," mused Tamaki. Surely his daughter wouldn't deny her father's request. Tamaki's mind started to wander, and he wondered what other requests Haruhi would fulfill….

"But," Kyoya said, interrupting Tamaki's fantasy, "they'll be suspicious, and if they ask her, she'll truthfully tell them who sent her. Wouldn't that just aggravate them further?"

"Don't worry! I have an idea!"

* * *

"Do you miss that Suoh kid?" Kaoru asked Hikaru. It had been several days since they had stopped avoiding him for a minute, in order to ask the heir to the Suoh Enterprises to leave them alone.

"Nah. He was annoying."

Actually, they both missed the blond, not that they would ever admit that. It was nice having someone who wanted to know them better. Many couldn't stomach the twins' cold and detached nature, nor could any of them tell the twins apart with a real reason.

"There she is," Kaoru suddenly said. "Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know you guys are saying that Haruhi already guessed correctly in an earlier chapter, the first graduation scene, I think. Even though we all know that it wasn't a random guess, Hikaru and Kaoru don't (but they were shocked that she got it right on the first try). Also, they weren't play the 'Which One Is Hikaru" Game, so they were correct in saying that no one has ever won it before.**

 **The chapters should start being right after another, meaning that it should pick up from the previous scene, or not have a huge gap between scenes. Earlier, I skipped one or two, or even three, years in order to get all the characters together. Now that we are nearly there, I'm slowing down the pace.**

 **Also, does anyone want to guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? *is met with cricket noises* No, okay, okay.**

 **Comment & review! I probably say that comment really means criticize, but that may have been obvious.**


	12. Temporary Author's Note

**temporary a/n**

 **Hello everyone! I want to apologize for not updating, though I doubt that people are actually looking forward to my writing. I have the next chapter written up, however, I'm going to fix/edit the other chapters before the next one (I may never need to use the chapter I wrote, but at least it's done). Frankly, I don't even know what the hell I was writing when I began this fic. It's just a mess. I still don't know exactly what I'm doing, but I'm going to rewrite all of the previous chapters and I plan on deleting each chapter and put an updated one in its place. The general premise (Haruhi is rich and meets the rest of the Host Club earlier in her life than her canon life) is the exact same, but I am scrapping some ideas.**

 **First, Kuze and whatever other random characters (because I've honestly forgotten what I've written up at this point; it's too cringy for me to read) I inserted into this storyline will be gone. That is not to say I will never reintroduce them, but the way I initially wrote them up will be gone. Any OCs that appear in the story, from now on, are simply supporting OCs and background characters.**

 **Second, the stupid idea I had in my head with Japaka (seriously, wtf was I thinking?) and whatever other absurb country name I came up with in the first chapter are gone. As far as I can remember, the only real reason for naming the country that was because polymory and polygamy isn't legal there. But, as younger me forgot, OHSHC already has things that don't exist (like a cross-dressing female that breaks a ¥8 million vase, attracting the attention of not only six handsome men, but also the entire Ouran female population and our favorite Lobelia trio). And besides, this fanfic is really a bunch of 'episodes' regarding Haruhi's growth in a different society/atmosphere. Pairings are inevitable because I hardcore ship Haruhi with the rest of the Host Club and have slight biases towards certain single pairings but romance never truly comes until the actual formation of the host club. Which could be a sequel. But since I'm not good with writing romance, fluff, and the like, this fic only will truly focus on friendship (which can lead to romance).**

 **Honestly, I think the reason the plot of this fic was (and will be) so poorly developed was because I always knew in the back of mind that certain key aspects of characters, like Tamaki's strange obssession with commoner life, only develop once (canon)Haruhi joins the host club. Since I now plan on keeping this fic before the official formation of the host club (I originally planned to make this fic go up to the point where she marries all the hosts because, again, I believe Haruhi was destined to be with all the hosts), reasons for why certin things developed in canon will be changed to suit my fic.**

 **These are all the things I can think of off the top of my head. This author note will stay up for a bit, until I feel slightly satisfied with what I have written. And, finally, I really want to say that this fic was mainly a way for me to figure out how to write somewhat decently, so I would appreciate if you, as readers, can tell me issues and give me criticism, on the chapters that will come up to replace the previous ones and the future chapters, just so I can get an idea of what parts of this fic needs major revision.**

 **Thank you.**


	13. Another Author's Note

**Another Author's Note:**

 **Hello, me again.**

 **I know that I said that I would update this fic, and rewrite everything, but I'm not sure if everything I've promised will work out the way I said it would.**

 **I'm keeping this story up, and have done some revision, so far, as promised, but my revised fic will be posted under a new name. As I've revised bits and pieces of what I have done so far, I've realized that keeping the same plot (plot? what plot?) from the original would be impossible, and the revised fic will probably be miles away from what I had initially intended to write for the original fic.**

 **I think I've said before that I didn't know what I was writing then, and I still don't. All I know is that I'm taking what small idea I have, and trying to run with it (without dying because, you know, I suck at running). Again, some parts are the same, like Haruhi is still going to be her rich!AU phase, but I have a sneaking suspicion that instead of the friendship-centric piece I said this would be, this'll end up being some sort of coming-to-age story. Sure, there'll probably be flashbacks to childhood memories, but I doubt that I'm going to be writing this as a pre-Host Club fic.**

 **So, I guess, in a way, this fic is discontinued. I may write a prequel to the fic I'm going to post on, which ould mean it is sort of like Messing Everything Up, but no guarantees.**

 **I'm lost as hell as to where this piece will be going, but I think that I'll figure it out (hopefully) as I continue revising and adding. But I thought it was important for me to tell you that the storyline may, and I think already has, change a lot from where it is now so that you knew what to expect in the upcoming revisions and chapters.**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience with me.**

 **(The new fic is posted under the name i'm driving too fast, i'm driving too far).**


End file.
